orderofthejedifandomcom-20200214-history
Hatrinon philosophy, by Honiker, the Great
Longing for anything you knoo, but of, saying for they say to you, for far away you Are, but that you had them, and that I kould be naked, in a wonder for where this was, in a planet I not love, but I would wonder why you say you love planets, they’re all bad, we don’t need the word love, or there it was, a planet I do not enjoy? I wondered which word was forbidden, and even life, we said of them, that this was gone if this planet was used on me, I could venture you think you sung music I had nothing for, or that this was well I am male and nothing I do not have, and instead I leave, but I’m here I guess, but this was in celebration, for well enough awakening they could call me names, but even it’s My name, they said it was good, but that I could learn peace, I would want of it, and I don’t know it, but that was true for me, is oh so true, and there you know anything, but that where you go for hatred, was that in spending, for what was hell. I don’t lose myself, and that was more to losing part, I am what you say, and there was gone. For surely, that this was tranquility, or named to cars, for where these were, and shifted back, in something lost, I could make you feel better I said nothing of meaning but that a boy was naked, so there was well something worth to where you can go, for these, it was at least I didn’t know I wasn’t wrong, but more to thinking well I was sure I am loved, but hell was over, and I was sure about something and it is that when the cokeiun, was to hiss, you can hear it if you’re sharper, even far away, and so you find it and kill it we carry weapons for that. So what you see in Force, was there enough, I could think more in a matter simplicity they were busy with me, there’s scars on my back or wounds could open up and they have, or where that something lit well, and names could be ambition, I killed a sith lord, and he seems to be more dangerous than I might have anticipated if I didn’t simply know danger was torture, so there was that, on that it was funny to do he’s an idiot. I couldn’t think that you knew what was likeness in a sword fight, but there was weapon he had that was polluted corrup, and that’s very far from anything you know about he specifically, called to me, that they called me Prince here, and there, shared, Prince Amaro wanted to see me again, we’re playing a game you see, so if you wonder why my master hadn’t gone to kill him it’s that he wasn’t invited. I was wearing clothes, when I killed him, and that’s important because I actually do like clothes, and it doesn’t have nothing to do with being naked, I just don’t know what you’re TAlking about, but like that where you go, was milder, that this could be something real, and I could think that there was, a far away, lose in time ever day, lose eway, over to knowing no, but of SAying, theys for this, that we are war stars and these for that you know nothingk of who you o, that they say, for this in what you had to pay, and like of gone, thas an aever day, lose of, on in name, but that you don’ know, so share, in shares, but liking ways, I wonder at how, you ever walked to someone like they could have been in a dream it seemed real? tell him it’s yesterday you know how, we were already tAlking, or how much arrange can you do when it was eons on or you’re in one day still and he’s been calendered he’s suggestable. We could wonder what you were at peace with if you think that you could change song back, and his dreams fade, and the day is the same? If we could trust in Faith, for these in Harmony, we could wonder where was a start newer look at time travel, for where that was you sent him back, but that I could think there was nothing lost on who I am, to being human, I could think maybe you know, time will heal, this in under my shirt, but there was this, that it’s song, so I hate this planet, and that is very true of Alderaan, and that I can wonder, how so far as what was real, I could think that there was kooler reason to know that nothing of who I was, could bring you peace, in what’s real, or who lies at the child under the cupboard when you don’t have a weapon? wonder if I can have been the child with skin, that was colored right and my ears don’t point, so that was where I stood, and another was under, but these for people praying, or that I mean in love, children of who, this un of great, this children of who, children of who, so as you walk about this child life of yours, wonder at who thought the word meant weakness, and so they bargained before they got this far in the sentencings.